harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trent (DS)
Trent (トーレ Torre) is a character in Harvest Moon DS and Harvest Moon DS: Cute. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court in Cute. Trent is unlocked after connecting DS and Cute to Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town ''and ''Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town, respectively, via GBA connection. The doctor from Mineral Town will come to study at Dr. Hardy's clinic every Wednesday if you connect to your game. His nurse Elli will follow him during the day. Trent is very serious about keeping the villagers of Mineral Town healthy so he talks with Hardy once a week. Trent only visits on Wednesdays, so it will take more time to court him than a regular bachelor. Unlike in DS, if you choose to marry a marriage candidate from Mineral Town, your game''' will''' continue in Cute. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event *Walk from Main Path towards Goddess Pond *3:00 pm to 8:00 pm, Wednesday *Sunny Trent will ask if the player has come for a rest, as this area is a good place to relax. It is also healthy to have conversations with other people. He has noticed that a lot of people come to visit the pond, and everyone in the valley is so healthy! Trent becomes saddened by the fact that not everybody in the world is like that, as there are many who have incurable diseases or are physically handicapped. It is their job as doctors to help these people. Tell him that is a splendid idea and Trent will thank you for your compliment. ---- Purple Heart Event *Dr. Hardy's clinic *8:40 am to 1:00 pm, Wednesday *Sunny *Fatigue points are at 60 or less Walk into the clinic and the medical team will welcome you. Trent can tell you are not here for an exam so he guesses you are just here for a visit. Hardy then gets the idea that Trent and Elli might tire if they study too hard, so perhaps the three of you should head off to the beach. It'll be refreshing! Trent normally goes to the pond to relax, but he's willing to try something new. Tell them "let's go" but Elli wants to stay and study a little bit more. Trent decides to stay too but Elli convinces him to go. At the beach Trent really does like how pretty and refreshing the beach is. Lately, he has been using his Minus Ion (see MFoMT) with great, relaxing results. He asks if there are other good things for your body, so suggest it's good to move. Trent knows all the running around the valley you do is good for your health, but don't overdo it else you'll get sick and he'll have to give you a massage. Back at the clinic Hardy asks if he feels refreshed. Trent felt fine after 10 minutes, and he thanks you for accompanying him. ---- Blue Heart Event *Dr. Hardy's clinic *8:40 am to 1:00 pm, Wednesday *Sunny *Fatigue value 60 or less The medical team welcomes you to the clinic, although Hardy is actually on his way out. The doctor is heading off to Romana's. Elli wants to come along with him and so does Trent, but Hardy wants Trent to stay. How about he spend time with you instead? It would be bad if all 3 of them left so Hardy would like Trent to stay behind. Now that the two of you are alone, Trent tries to think of some sort of conversation topic. He asks what kind of things do you like and not like to eat. It does not have any meaning if it isn't nutritious. Tell him you have complete meals and he'll be pleased. Meals are very important! If you didn't eat nutritiously your body might break down, but do not overdo it. Trent is glad to see that you seem pretty healthy and energetic. He begins mumbling to himself about his feelings but tells you it's nothing. Hardy and Elli quickly return. Apparently Romana was busy and the old lady drove them away. Elli thought Trent might find their return amusing, but that is not the case. ---- Yellow Heart Event *Dr. Hardy's clinic *8:40 am to 1:00 pm, Wednesday *Fatigue value 60 or higher It looks like Trent has something on his mind. Hardy and Elli listen as Trent complains that he has a long way to go in order to become a doctor. He is having a difficult time concentrating on his studies. Hardy is thinking about what to do as he quietly ponders if it is because of you, when you walk in. Trent blushes as you come in, and Elli lightly asks him if he is okay. Ask him if he's sick because his face is red. Hardy and Elli have a laugh, and Trent embarrassingly replies that he is perfectly healthy. He is glad that you come to visit and you've managed to cheer him up. Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Bachelors Category:Doctors